


【未授翻】当莉莉变成绿眼猫咪（詹莉）

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	【未授翻】当莉莉变成绿眼猫咪（詹莉）

【原题】Through a Cat's Eyes  
【说明】本文发表于2006年（HP7出版前），因此斯内普人设可能不合原著。  
【作者】PoisonA（FanFiction）  
【译者】：雪绒花  
【简介】莉莉与斯内普有了一次不幸的会面，而结果呢？她被变成了一只猫！但更精彩的故事还在后面……詹姆斯·波特发现了她，宣称要收养她，他们的故事会怎样发展？

（1）  
雪花懒洋洋地落下，霍格沃茨很快便已是银装素裹。莉莉·伊万斯看着漫天飞雪，露出了淡淡的微笑，还扬起手去接雪花。虽然外面已然是白雪皑皑，天寒地冻，但她对此却喜欢极了。  
此刻距离圣诞节只剩两天，她今年选择了假期留校。虽然她向母亲找了理由，说她要为即将到来的N.E.W.Ts做准备，但她不愿回家显然另有原因——因为她姐姐。这的确是怪遗憾的，但自打莉莉接到霍格沃茨来信，决定来此读书起，佩妮就开始致力于把妹妹的整个人生变成一场大型噩梦。要不是为了父母，她早就开始把学校称作她的新家了。此外，莉莉十分喜爱霍格沃茨假期的宁静与寂寥，更何况学校的圣诞晚宴完全称得上奢华，要是错过可就太遗憾了。  
莉莉沿着结冰的湖一路前行，缓缓走向了禁林。此刻，她听到有个人正用威胁的语气说些什么。她猛地抬起头，掏出魔杖循声走去，步伐变得小心翼翼。她一步步走近，声音越来越大，这让她猛地认了出来。她藏到灌木后面，观察片刻，怀疑被证实了。  
西弗勒斯·斯内普用魔杖指着一个学生，那人看上去是个格兰芬多一年级新生。他正威胁那个可怜的学生，说要把他变成——天知道是什么东西。莉莉从藏身的灌木后站起身，开始冲斯内普大喊。  
“够了，斯内普！”她说道，眼睛死死盯住这个斯莱特林，“作为女学生会主席，我要求你立刻放开那男孩。斯莱特林扣掉五分，你要是再不放手，我就关你禁闭。这听上去可不是什么美妙的圣诞贺礼吧？”  
一瞬间，斯内普的双眼闪过一股怒火：“你就不能别到处伸着鼻子乱管闲事吗，泥巴种？”  
“注意用词，斯内普。”她说道。她已经听腻了他那句“泥巴种”，甚至懒得把这看作什么冒犯，“斯莱特林再扣十分，因为你使用了这个侮辱性词汇。此外，既然你还用魔杖指着这位学生，我也就只好关你禁闭了。”  
她向他露出讽刺的微笑，因为她完全知道这句话很可能激怒他。她是对的，也正因如此她才故意这么做。她看见斯内普扬起魔杖，口中念念有词，在那一秒她忽然明白了他要做什么。  
“不！”她大喊道，挡在了那个一年级生的身前。斯内普的咒语刚好发了出来，完全击中了她。  
那一刻，她呆立在原地，动弹不得。她盯着斯内普，但她马上发现斯内普变得越来越大，完全居高临下地看着她。连身边的树和格兰芬多的新生也越来越大……她扬起手想揉揉眼睛，看自己是不是在做梦。但她惊恐地发现：她的手已经成为了黑色的爪子。  
她慌乱地四下张望，发现身边的一切终于不再变大了。另一个学生抓住了机会落荒而逃，而巨人斯内普则留在原地，对她哈哈大笑。  
“你对我做了什么！”她吼道，但她能听到的却只是尖利的一声声“喵”。直到这时，她才恍然大悟。  
斯内普把她变成了一只猫！  
“把我变回来！”她又喊出了声，但这毫无作用。她只能听到空气中回荡着“喵”，而斯内普看到她一切说话的努力变成徒劳，自然笑得更厉害了。她冲他嘶声叫着，彻底被激怒了。她真不知道她之前为什么要对斯内普怀有同情——反正此刻，她只想用一个恶咒将他打得不省人事。然而，斯内普只是冷静地用魔杖指着她，不怀好意地笑着。  
“你明白的，这就是那些乱管他人闲事的人的下场，泥巴种。让我们拭目以待：万事通伊万斯做猫做得如何呢？我可不觉得邓布利多会帮助现在的你哦。”斯内普说完，又一次大笑起来。他向她送来恶意的最后一瞥，走远了。  
莉莉想到她的处境，不禁战栗起来。她很不情愿地承认，斯内普说得没错：她除了尖细的猫叫，什么声音都发不出，又怎么可能变回一个正常的十七岁女孩呢？没人知道她变成了猫，除了斯内普和——  
“没错！”她大叫出声，尽管在外人看来这只是又一声“喵”。她感觉自己又有了力量，就抖掉了肩上的雪，向她认定是城堡的那个方向奔去。她一定要找到那个格兰芬多学生，他是她唯一的希望。只有找到他，她才可能回归正常。她并不知道怎样说服他帮助自己，但那毕竟是后话，她首先需要找到他。  
很快，城堡大门就在眼前了——她很惊讶自己这么快就到了。  
可能做猫也没那么糟糕呢。莉莉赶紧把这个想法甩出了脑子：她还记得自己的朋友，家人和要做的事情。她奔向楼梯，停在了门前……门被锁上了！  
她可没想到过这个！她试图跳起来够门把手将门推开，但那全是白费功夫。她累得微微喘息，瘫坐在地，悲哀地瞪着木门，就好像它会遂她心愿自己开启似的。  
她站了起来，想着要不要尝试其他办法。但不远处又传来了快乐的交谈声。

莉莉转过身，惊诧地发现自己刚好和掠夺者们打了个照面。她都忘了，他们这个假期也留在霍格沃茨。男孩们停止了交谈，一起凝视着她。  
莉莉黑色的猫毛竖立起来，跟城堡外的一片净白形成了鲜明的对比。她此刻就站在城堡门前，用凝视回以男孩们的凝视。这对他们而言一定非常奇怪，但她不在乎。  
她正要走开，但詹姆斯·波特却快了她一步。他轻柔地捉住了她，抱在手里举高，想把她看得更仔细些。  
她美丽的眼睛是一潭绿汪汪，这让詹姆斯一下子惊住了：他想到了“她”，那个他愿为之欣然献出生命的人——当然了，除西里斯以外。他看着手中的小毛球，总觉得她在传达某些他理解不了的事情，但又抛掉了这个想法。上帝啊，这毕竟只是一只猫诶！  
“呃……尖头叉子？”西里斯一边说，一边在朋友面前挥挥手，“哥们儿？你在听吗？”  
詹姆斯看了看朋友，眼神又回到了小猫身上。他笑了。  
他将她抱在怀中抚摸着，又用斗篷将她裹住，让她止住了颤抖。莉莉虽不情愿，但还是闭上了眼睛享受这份温暖。但与此同时，她又觉得缩在一个男孩的怀里甚是尴尬，还很意外她发誓要当一辈子敌人的詹姆斯·波特竟可以如此和善可爱。  
詹姆斯看着她，轻轻抚摸着她的脑袋：“我想，我打算养她啦。”他很唐突地说道，像是做了个决定。说完，詹姆斯突然向城堡走去，其他人过了一会儿才跟上了他。  
“养她！”西里斯很是迷惑，“喂，喂！你什么时候忽然对猫产生兴趣了？说实在的，我好受伤啊。”他装出一副受到冒犯的样子。  
詹姆斯对他哼了一声。他们走进城堡时，莉莉还在纳闷：为什么西里斯会被冒犯到？  
“我哪知道。就是她身上的某些特质……”詹姆斯说。  
西里斯站到了詹姆斯面前，挡住了他的去路：“停……这都是什么情况？这只是一只猫耶……你怎么知道是‘她’？”  
詹姆斯绕开他，继续上楼：“我就是知道。但可能你想查看一下，她是不是只小母猫？”他一边说一边坏笑起来，停在台阶上等着其他人追上了。  
西里斯来到了詹姆斯身边，彼得则吃吃窃笑。然而，莉莉对詹姆斯的话很是愤怒——她嘶声叫着，怒视着西里斯——看他敢不敢碰她！  
看到她的反应，詹姆斯哈哈大笑：“我想，这件事就先算了吧。”  
“我猜她不大喜欢你啊，大脚板。”莱姆斯也大笑起来。  
“我想也是。”西里斯回答道。他爬上了台阶，离开了。  
詹姆斯看着他的背影，显然被逗乐了。他看着怀里的猫：“哈……别介意他。他只是有一点点嫉妒啦。走吧，我们去给你烤烤火。”  
他开始上楼梯。莉莉对他喵喵叫着，知道他会把她带到她一开始想去的地方。  
“我想她喜欢你呢。”莱姆斯说着追上了詹姆斯，“你要给她取什么名字？”这二人似乎达成了默契：应该是“她”，不是“他”。  
“Lilykins。”詹姆斯迅速答道。  
莱姆斯叹了口气，忍不住摇头：“你是忘不掉她了，对吧？”  
“没错，我不可能忘的。”詹姆斯的语气近乎严肃。  
那一刻，他发誓自己看到那只猫翻了个白眼。

（2）  
莉莉像之前一样蜷缩在詹姆斯的臂弯，但过了一会儿才意识到他们并没有走向公共休息室。事实上，他们只是上了两层楼，转过一个弯。她一下子意识到：他们正在走向学生会主席的宿舍区。她这一天受了太多的惊吓，已经忘记了詹姆斯是学生会主席，日常总会邀请掠夺者们来这里玩。  
她惊恐万分，开始乱抓乱挠，想要逃离詹姆斯的臂弯。男孩们惊异不已，詹姆斯把她抱得更紧了，轻声说着安慰的话。  
“怎么了，Lilykins？”他很疑惑。  
“放我走！”她怒气冲冲地答道。显然，詹姆斯听到的只是：“喵，喵——喵！”  
他们在距离男学生会主席的寝室不远的地方停了下来。  
“这猫好奇怪。”西里斯轻声说。  
“胡说。”詹姆一边说一边艰难地试图将莉莉抱在手中。  
“看上去她好像想去别的什么地方呢。”莱姆斯说。  
莉莉看着他，“喵”地叫了一声。莱姆斯看看朋友们，大吃一惊。  
“没错。很奇怪。”西里斯重复道。詹姆斯听了，又给了他一个怒视——然后他痛得哀叫一声，将莉莉丢到了地上。  
莉莉重获自由，四足落地，在男孩们疑惑的目光中以百米冲刺的速度奔过走廊。她必须找到公共休息室，她不能一辈子做一只猫。她在心中感谢上帝：多亏学校目前人很少。她总算来到了胖夫人的画像前，胖夫人一脸困惑地看着她。  
“你好呀，小猫咪。你是迷路了吗？”胖夫人说。  
莉莉对这种对待小宠物的甜言蜜语已经开始感到恶心了，但她遇到了一个新问题：她怎么进到公共休息室呢？  
她心不在焉地对胖夫人说出了口令——“不屈不挠”。但胖夫人听了，却咯咯笑了起来。  
“Awww……你可真是世界上最可爱的小猫咪呀！”  
莉莉垂头丧气，开始愤怒地用爪子抓挠画像的下方。  
“放我进去……”她哀求道。但胖夫人又咯咯笑起来：“哎呀……哎呀……你小心点……不要把我的画弄坏啦！”  
莉莉垂下了头。做猫的感觉可真是越来越糟了，想找到那个一年级生的希望也正变得越来越渺茫。她缓缓走过走廊，脑中想着自己接下来还能做什么。她可以一直在休息室外守着，等有人经过；但她恐怕要等一辈子了，因为假期的校园几乎无人留守。而且，她想到，现在也接近宵禁时间了，寥寥几个留校学生也都应该已经回了塔楼。  
瞧我这学生会主席当的。她在心里自嘲道。更糟糕的是，她开始感到饥饿，也受够了跑来跑去。既然情况已经如此凄惨，她做了眼下最合适的选择——缩在走廊，缓缓睡去。一会儿后，她昏昏沉沉地感觉到有人把她从地上抱了起来，但她太累了，认不出那究竟是谁。  
她又过了一阵才醒来，但没有睁开眼睛，只是享受着眼下舒适的感觉。她似乎正躺在某个温暖的东西上，更重要的是，身边还有食物的味道！她竖起耳朵，睁开眼睛，发现她正躺在男女学生会主席的休息室，面前是噼啪作响的火焰。掠夺者们坐在她身边的沙发和地板上，一边吃晚餐一边聊着天。而詹姆斯第一个注意到她醒了。  
“噢，瞧，她醒啦。”詹姆斯说着凑了过来，温柔地将她抱到了腿上。他挠着她的耳根，她震惊地发现自己正满足地打着呼噜。虽然这真的很尴尬，但他的抚摸还是让她感觉到一阵传遍全身的愉悦。你绝不能让兽性战胜你的人性，她严厉地告诉自己。  
詹姆斯哈哈大笑：“你喜欢这样对吧，Lilykins？”  
“诶对了，莉莉哪去啦？”莱姆斯一边说一边四下张望，“我们自打回来还没见着她呢。”  
“图书馆吧。她可能想把自己淹死在书海中？”西里斯一边说一边哼了一声。  
冲动来得太快，莉莉甚至没来得及制止自己。西里斯就坐在詹姆斯旁边，因此她伸出爪子挠了他的脸颊。西里斯迅速站起了身，用手掩住了脸——他脸上留下了细细的抓痕。  
“见鬼，这只猫出什么毛病了！”他大声嚷嚷，而其他人正竭尽全力让自己别笑得太大声，“她差点把我的眼睛抠出来！”  
莉莉有些被他的话激怒了，毕竟她从来就没对这个人有过任何好感。但她真的不是故意的，这必然是猫的属性刚刚不小心占了上风。而詹姆斯此刻正用怪异的眼神看着她。  
“你最好赶紧去庞弗雷夫人那里检查一下。”莱姆斯告诉西里斯。西里斯点点头，走出了公共休息室。出门前，他的眼睛还怒火冲冲地盯着莉莉。  
莉莉呢，则在思考如果詹姆斯发现“Lilykins”其实就是她又会怎么做。想到他要是知道是斯内普下的咒会如何反应，她不禁畏缩了一下。  
不，他一定不能知道。她一定要在他们开始怀疑之前就变回原样。  
然而就在此刻，她的胃咕咕叫了起来。要不明天吧……她本来的确是这么想的，但紧接着她注意到了身边西里斯的盘子。  
她再也忍不了了，扑过去开始狼吞虎咽，把一切控制兽性的想法抛到了脑后。  
“哇哦……有人饿啦！”詹姆斯被逗乐了。  
“西里斯可不会高兴的。”莱姆斯说着，露出了恶作剧式的笑容。

（3）  
莉莉作为猫的第一个夜晚倒是过得不错。她很开心地发现詹姆斯任由她到处乱跑，所以她来到自己的寝室，睡到了床上。这应当是最安全的选择了，因为她觉得西里斯从校医院回来后，看上去充满了杀意。  
第二天醒来时，她在床上伸着懒腰，赖了半天，看着阳光透过窗帘照了进来。然后她在镜子里看见了自己——这是她被变成猫后，第一次看到自己的样子。莉莉自己是喜欢猫的，也不得不承认她看上去并不赖……一点都不差。她凑得离镜子越来越近，小小的鼻子碰到了镜中的自己。她在认真地审视自己身上的每个细节。太真实了，她都被吓到了。  
等等，你在想什么哪？她问自己。  
就在此刻，她发现詹姆斯站在门口对着她微笑。她迅速转了个身，一副做错事情被抓住的样子。对此，詹姆斯不禁大笑。她认定自己很喜欢他的声音，但紧接着就开始为这个念头狠狠地斥责自己。  
詹姆斯伏下身子，伸出了手：“来呀Lilykins。莉莉要是发现我们在她屋里四处乱转，可不会高兴的。”他一边说一边心虚地四下张望，确保女学生会主席不在。  
对此，莉莉不由自主地在心中暗笑。然而她并没跳进他怀里，而是直接越过他走出了房门，尾巴高傲地竖在空中。詹姆斯耸了耸肩，站起了身。关门前他又看了一眼空档档的房间——莉莉人呢？  
过了一会儿，莉莉被带到近乎空无一人的礼堂，坐在詹姆斯和西里斯中间，蜷缩在格兰芬多餐桌旁的长椅上。西里斯一直在用阴沉的目光看着她。多亏庞弗雷夫人的医治，他脸颊上已经没了抓痕，只是不悦的记忆可没那么容易抹去。  
“你非得把她带下来吃早餐吗？”西里斯一边问，一边尽可能把盘子从莉莉身边挪远。  
“是啊，她也得吃东西的呀。”詹姆斯递给莉莉一块吐司。  
然而莉莉几乎没注意到。她正盯着礼堂的另一端，看到斯莱特林桌边坐着几个学生。其中一人有一头油腻腻的黑发，还有醒目的鹰钩鼻——他正对着她冷笑。西里斯和詹姆斯顺着她的目光望了过去。  
“我不大确定，但我觉得这猫一定了解一些我们不知道的关于斯内普的事。”西里斯看着斯内普，眼中有一种达到人类极限的恨意。  
“她可能只是吓呆了，没想到这个世界上居然存在这么丑陋的东西。”詹姆斯的话逗得格兰芬多桌边的几个学生哈哈大笑，还有人差点被食物呛到了。  
莉莉思量着自己接下来的一爪可以挠得多狠。但就在此刻，校长从教师餐桌旁走过来，来到了詹姆斯身边。他手上拿着一些衣物和一根魔杖——莉莉打了个激灵，发现这是她的东西。她之前太忙乱了，都没想起自己把所有东西全落在了禁林。  
邓布利多停在了詹姆斯身边。  
“波特先生，请问有没有空跟我说几句？”  
男学生会主席注意到校长严肃的语气，立刻点点头站了起来，跟着他一起走出礼堂。莉莉则悄悄地跟在他们身后。  
邓布利多来到了别人都听不到的地方，转向了詹姆斯：“今天早上，海格在禁林外找到了这些衣服，还有这根魔杖。”  
詹姆斯似乎仍然对校长的话很是困惑。邓布利多拿起斗篷，给詹姆斯展示上面的徽章——HG，代表女学生会主席（Head Girl）。詹姆斯一下子明白了。他睁大眼睛，皱起了眉头。  
“发生了什么？”他问道。  
“这就是我希望你弄明白的事。”邓布利多阴郁地说，“昨天那里一定发生了什么事，哪怕伊万斯小姐都没预料到。”  
莉莉听到这句话，瑟缩了一下。他们要是知道该多好……  
邓布利多又开口了：“詹姆斯，你上次见到她是什么时候？”  
詹姆斯思索片刻，说：“昨天吧。我们午饭时在礼堂见过一面。”  
“我明白了。”邓布利多说，“你昨天发现她没回学生会主席寝室，都没意识到哪里不对吗？”  
詹姆斯咬咬嘴唇，似乎有些尴尬：“先生，我确实感到很纳闷来着。但我当时只是觉得她在图书馆学习，可能回来晚了。我确实从没想过她出了什么事……我是说，她很聪明，可以照顾好自己的。”  
邓布利多又点点头，叹了口气：“没关系。我们会在霍格沃茨和周围场地仔细搜查一下。希望她只是在图书馆睡过头了，或是被某个恶作剧整了一下。我希望你加入搜查的队伍。级长们会暂时负责监督学生们的。”  
詹姆斯注意到了邓布利多的语气，觉得他似乎没抱什么希望。  
而莉莉受够了。她就在他们身边，而他们却在谈论着寻找她的事！她用爪子紧紧抓住校长的长袍，大声叫着，想吸引他的注意。  
邓布利多的目光移向了她。他弯下身子，安抚着她：“这是什么？你的新宠物吗？”他透过半月形眼镜仔细打量着莉莉，柔声说道。  
“没错。”詹姆斯点点头，“昨天我们从霍格莫德回来，在城堡门口找到了她。她很聪明呢。”  
莉莉又“喵”地叫了一声，看着邓布利多的眼睛，希望他能理解自己的意思。邓布利多看了她一眼，站起身子。  
“好好照顾她吧。”他告诉詹姆斯。詹姆斯皱起眉头，低头看着莉莉，脸上写满了疑惑。  
邓布利多正打算转身走开，但又停住了脚步：“噢，我差点忘了。你需要负责监督的学生又少了一位。他是个格兰芬多，一年级，今天早上离开的。看上去他改变了主意，不想假期留校了。”  
詹姆斯心不在焉地点了点头，还在思考校长说的话。邓布利多走远了，而莉莉跌坐在地，耳朵耷拉下来。没有希望了。唯一知道实情的人离开了学校，而校长也没能认出她。  
好啊，太好了。她酸楚地想着。

城堡太安静了，静得甚至有些怪异。此刻是圣诞前夜，除了级长，其他教工都在四处寻找莉莉。大多数学生早就离开了学校，在外享受着节日的庆祝活动和难得的闲暇时光。而莉莉·伊万斯——作为全年级最聪明的女巫，还是女学生会主席——却被困在一只猫的身体里，完全不知道自己还有没有机会变回正常的样子。  
她考虑过找回魔杖把自己变回来，但马上放弃了这个想法。这样做不仅会把周围的物件毁于一旦，还可能伤到自己，把一切变得更糟。  
她漫无目的地在校园里穿行着，发现自己又走回了礼堂。以她目前小小的身形来看，礼堂看上去广阔无边。四周几乎空了，只剩下几个学生在下巫师棋，而莱姆斯在长椅上看书。莉莉想起他要负责监督这群学生，因为他是级长。  
她走过去，轻轻跳上长椅，坐到了莱姆斯身边。莱姆斯看看她，抚摸着她的头，露出了微笑。  
“你也很担心莉莉，对吧？”莱姆斯注意到她垂头丧气，“我真想知道她到底怎么了。”  
她将一个爪子放到他手臂上，想告诉他：“我就是莉莉。”莱姆斯看着她。那一刻她觉得他明白了，但他立刻合上书本，站了起来。  
“你是对的。我也应该去找她。可能他们遗漏了什么地方没找呢。”他轻轻拍了一下她的脑袋，离开了礼堂。她感觉更痛苦了。  
她将脑袋靠在爪子上，看着四周。依照传统，十二棵挂着小灯、闪闪发亮的圣诞树摆在那儿，让她禁不住想起自己家里的那棵。她今年也应该回家过圣诞的。如果她回家去，这一切都不会发生的……  
然而就在此刻，她注意到了圣诞树上挂的金球。某种冲动在她心中燃起……她需要过去拿到它……它是那么诱人……吸引着她去玩赏……它正召唤者她……她一定要够到它！  
她甚至不知道自己在做些什么，但还是跳下了长椅，冲向那棵树。她扬起一只前爪试探着，但那个小球太滑了，拍不下来。因此她用后腿站立起来，两个前爪一起抓住了小球。几秒后，球被她拽了下来。但它太沉了，直接砸向底板，摔成了无数碎片。  
紧接着，门边传来了另一声“喵”。莉莉抬起头，看到了洛丽丝夫人。  
这只烦人的老猫是想要什么？她觉得自己被激怒了。这些球球是我的！她不可以抢走！这些漂亮的发光球球……全部都是我的。  
洛丽丝夫人飞快地走到了莉莉身边。莉莉认定这是对她的威胁，又想拿走尽可能多的小球——所以她做了个深呼吸，跳到了树上。  
没错！她快乐地想着。她紧抓着树枝不放，但很快她就绝望地握紧了——圣诞树开始危险地来回摇晃。  
她脑海中残存的理性让她明白：这可不是什么好事。  
圣诞树最终还是倒向了地面。莉莉看到慢动作回放一般的场景——洛里斯夫人张大嘴巴，落荒而逃。莉莉则和树一起砸到了洛里斯夫人身上，声音震耳欲聋。树上的装饰物掉到了地上，滚落得礼堂满地都是。  
莉莉晕倒前的最后一个想法是：“噢——好漂亮的球球！”

（4）  
“她会好起来吗？”莉莉听出了詹姆斯的声音。  
“哦，是啊，是啊。没什么好担心的。她可能只是磕到了脑袋而已。”  
莉莉想站起来，但她实在太累了。她睁开双眼，模糊的世界渐渐变得清晰了：她正瘫在海格小屋的桌子上。她试图回忆发生了什么，但却只记得许多彩色小球，还有一声巨响。  
詹姆斯注意到她醒了，就迅速抱起她，对海格道了谢，然后走出小屋直奔城堡。时间已是黄昏，天色渐暗，阴云密布——又开始下雪了。  
“你可把我吓坏了，Lilykins。”詹姆斯低头看着臂弯里的莉莉。  
他很担心我。莉莉心里升起一种感觉，她十分怀疑这是……爱意。  
她抬起头看着詹姆斯，但他现在正目视前方，显然在想些其他的事情。他抱着莉莉走向城堡，上了楼梯，安静地回到了公共休息室。詹姆斯将莉莉轻柔地放在垫子上，倒进了火炉边的沙发，一只手捂住眼睛。他看上去很累、很疲惫。  
某种冲动让她走到了他的身边——就像她的腿自己有意识似的，她轻轻爬到了他的肚子上，喵喵叫着。他透过指缝看到她爬过来，微微一笑，把她抱到脸前。  
“我们什么地方都找过了，但她就像人间蒸发了一样。”他若有所思，“我在想啊，你会不会知道她在哪儿。”  
他挠了挠莉莉的下巴，又为自己的这句话笑了出来，“哈……你又怎么可能知道呢。”  
过了一会儿，詹姆斯坐了起来，将她放到自己的腿上，接着说：“但你知道最奇怪的是什么吗？我刚好就是在莉莉消失那天找到你的……”  
莉莉猛地站起来，注视着他。喂，快啊！你已经很接近答案了！  
“你甚至让我想起了她……”他说道，“我真希望能知道发生了什么。她要是在哪儿受了伤，我是不会原谅自己的。”  
他看上去那么悲伤，莉莉都觉得自己开始为他难过了。说到底，詹姆斯·波特有副好心肠。她这样想着，紧紧靠在了他身边。  
詹姆斯用手臂环住她，看着左侧的圣诞树，沮丧地笑了笑：“如果她明天能回来，那就是我最完美的圣诞礼物了。”  
她看着他。之前她屡次拒绝他的经历此刻正在她眼前如电影般回放着。  
这个男孩是怎么了？为什么她这么多次拒绝他，用这么恶劣的方式对待他，他却仍然喜欢着她？  
她不得不承认，在过去的一年里他变了很多——他成熟了。虽然他已然是掠夺者的一份子，偶尔也会搞点恶作剧，但他——出乎她意料地——迅速将学生会主席的责任扛在了肩上。她不能否认，这个新的詹姆斯让她很是喜欢，而方才的一切又证明了他对她的喜欢极其真挚——她就是他的命。过了好一阵子，她才放下了这些沉甸甸的想法。  
她简直不敢相信过去的两天里她的生活变了多少。她变成了一只猫，做了她一直觉得自己不可能做的事，现在又发现詹姆斯到底有多么在乎她。  
然而就在这一刻，詹姆斯将她放在了沙发上。他站起身子，走向他自己的寝室：“该睡了。”他说，“我累死了。”他走进自己的房间，留她一个猫待在炉火旁。  
詹姆斯的话依然在她脑海中回荡着。  
她明天可以变回人形吗？  
她心里有多怨恨自己即将作为猫度过圣诞这件事，就有多怀疑自己还能不能变回来。她叹了口气，跳下沙发，走向楼上的寝室。她路过詹姆斯的寝室：他的房门还开着，所以她向屋里偷看了一眼。詹姆斯已经睡着了。他蜷缩在床上，一只手压在枕头下，呼吸平稳。  
她静静地走进了屋——如果猫能微笑，她现在就一定是笑着的。詹姆斯乱七八糟的头发曾经能让她气到疯掉，但此时此刻，她竟然觉得它可爱极了。  
凭着独属于猫的灵敏和熟练，她无声地跳到了他的床上。她来到他身边，在他的臂弯中躺了下来。睡着之前，她的最后一个想法是：靠在他身边，听着他轻轻的呼吸声，这种感觉真对。就是对极了。

第二天一早，莉莉被弥漫在城堡中和房门外的烤鸡香气唤醒了。她抽动着胡须，忽然意识到自己已经很饿了。片刻之后，她才想起今天是什么日子——圣诞节！  
她低头看着自己的身体，真希望自己已然变回了原样。但她看到的，却仍然是无比眼熟的油亮黑皮毛。然而她也没为此感到太过难受：圣诞节是一年中她最爱的日子之一，她不希望这一天里自己只是孤零零地缩在角落生闷气——即使她不得不以猫的身份熬过这一天。  
她转过头，身后的詹姆斯依然熟睡着。她走到他面前，舔了舔他的脸颊，讶异地发现自己居然很开心。詹姆斯一下子皱起眉头，醒了。他看着她。  
“你也圣诞快乐，Lilykins。”他哑声说道，眼中似有笑意。紧接着他就坐了起来，看到床另一头堆放的礼物。  
“礼物！”他说道，睡意一下子消了。他刚拆开第二个礼包，就听到了敲门声。  
詹姆斯和莉莉抬起头，看到其他掠夺者们站在门口，咧嘴笑着。男孩们相互拥抱，互相说着“圣诞快乐”，而莉莉看着他们，感觉自己被逗乐了。  
西里斯、莱姆斯和彼得带着礼物过来，一起坐在了詹姆斯的床上和地板上，开始拆礼物。莉莉跳下了床，想出去拆她的礼物。  
她正要走，忽然听到莱姆斯说：“詹姆斯，我想到一件事，可能对我们很有帮助……我们已经有一世纪没用地图了！”  
莉莉刚好在那时来到了自己的房间，看到了堆积如山的礼物——她没心思去关心其他事了。她开始用爪子抓挠最上面那个礼盒的包装纸，直到她意识到周围猛然静了下来。她看向门外，发现掠夺者们也在注视着她。  
“见鬼了，我真不敢相信！”西里斯无意识地揉着脸颊。  
“莉莉？”詹姆斯问道。他依然盯着她。

（5）  
是时候了。莉莉审视着扎堆聚在她门口的男孩们。  
詹姆斯向前一步，看着她，地图仍握在手里。莉莉还是没想明白这张羊皮纸上写了什么，也不懂他们是如何做到突然搞明白的。  
西里斯还在嘟囔着：“真是让人不敢相信……”  
莱姆斯也摇着头，但他说：“这肯定是她……地图从不说谎。”  
“见鬼了，你是怎么变成一只猫的？”詹姆斯说。他走到床边，在她身旁坐下了。他似乎要笑出来了。  
莉莉以她自认为最凶狠的眼神怒视着他，像是要说：“我特||么怎么可能回答这个问题？”以及：“谁说我打算告诉你了？”  
詹姆斯看着她的神情，咯咯笑了起来：“天哪……我早该明白的……这对眼睛……你看我的这种眼神……说到底，你是在试图告诉我什么事的！”  
莉莉“喵”地叫了一声。没错，但现在说这些根本没什么用啊，是不是？赶紧啊！把我变回来啊！  
詹姆斯似乎听出了她叫声中的急切，但他依然微笑着；他掏出了魔杖，在她脑袋上方高高扬起。莉莉闭上了眼睛，心怀期待。  
总算等到了！她想着——但什么都没有发生。  
莉莉睁开了眼睛，一脸疑惑地看着詹姆斯。他已经垂下了魔杖，悠闲地握着它，对她咧嘴笑着。  
莉莉做了个鬼脸：噢，噢……我太熟悉他的这种笑容了。某种程度上说，她知道詹姆斯不会这么容易让她达成心愿的。  
詹姆斯和西里斯交换了一个表情，西里斯也对他咧嘴笑了。詹姆斯说话了。  
“还记得我对你说，你会是我最完美的圣诞礼物吗？”  
好啊，她阴沉地想着，缓缓点了点头。  
“嘿，你知道我没在说谎，要不然我们……做个交易吧。我把你变回来，你跟我出去玩。”  
莉莉睁大了眼睛，十分恼怒。他怎么敢这样！她之前怎么会被他骗到呢！詹姆斯一直都是这个样子！他在逼她答应和他出去玩啊！  
莉莉极为痛恨一件事，那就是被逼着去做什么。  
她向詹姆斯投来她最有杀意的怒视，跳下了床，走出卧室来到了客厅。她的思维仍在天旋地转：她知道自己失去了变回人形的机会，就因为她的骄傲。然而某种程度上说她却知道詹姆斯并不会坚持这笔交易；詹姆斯会把她变回来，哪怕她不同意他的要求，不是么？  
“你到底可以有多固执呀？”  
莉莉回过头，看到詹姆斯正在走下台阶。莱姆斯、彼得和西里斯似乎留在了后面。  
“你宁可作为猫度过这个圣诞，也不愿意跟我出去玩？”  
莉莉几乎确定他只是说着玩玩的；现在他应该会开始怜悯她，向通常一样说着俏皮话把她变回来了。  
然而，他只是转了个身，又上了楼梯：“哈，那你最好开始适应做猫的生活啦，Lilykins。”  
她张口结舌，看着他走进了自己的房间——然后又看着眼前的火苗。  
一个恼火的声音在她脑中吼道：然后咧？你现在打算怎么做啊，小机灵鬼？  
她听到楼上的男孩们大笑着，交谈着，继续拆他们的礼物。而她则用爪子捂住耳朵，想无视这些声音。她的胃又开始呻吟起来。

“你就真打算让她继续当一只猫啦？”莱姆斯说道。他皱起了眉头。  
詹姆斯思索片刻，然后微微一笑：“才没有……我就想笑话一下她而已。”  
“去吧。”西里斯咧嘴一笑，拍了拍詹姆斯的背。  
男孩们回到詹姆斯的房间，大声咀嚼着床上和毯子上的糖果，身边是一堆包装纸和礼物。一双绿眼睛正透过门缝聚精会神地盯着他们，但他们谁都没注意到。  
“你要知道，经由这事，她可得比以前更百倍地讨厌你啦。”莱姆斯一边说一边将一颗比比多味豆扔进口中。  
“我可不觉得她能比现如今还恨我。”詹姆斯的脸色阴沉下来。  
莉莉看着他，心中涌起一股歉疚之情。  
“为什么她就不能接受真实的我呢？”詹姆斯接着说道，显然若有所思。  
“因为她是个女孩子啊。”西里斯显然认为自己聪明极了，“女孩们总是想得寸进尺……”  
莉莉再也忍不了了。她饥肠辘辘，无比心焦，又急着拆自己的礼物。  
我不管了，她这样想着，冲进了房间。  
她“喵”了一声，男孩们一起看向了她。她直视着詹姆斯，晃晃脑袋，示意他跟自己一起走出房间。他看上去理解了，就站起身，好奇地看着她。詹姆斯跟她一同走了出去，关上了门。然后他转过身看着她的脸。  
“怎么？”他说，“改变主意啦？”  
莉莉不情不愿地点点头，而詹姆斯报以一个灿烂的笑容。  
“你是说你要跟我出去玩吗，伊万斯？”他欣喜若狂。  
她很不耐烦地再次点点头——你倒是快动手啊！  
詹姆斯满意地笑了。他掏出魔杖，随手一挥，轻松地用出了反咒。  
一瞬间，莉莉觉得自己的身体不断长大，皮毛消失，躯干伸长。然而就在变形即将结束时，她猛然想起了什么，就冲进自己的房间，羞红了脸——她没穿衣服。  
詹姆斯·波特信步走回了房间，脸上带着喝醉一般的傻笑。

莉莉洗了一个长长的澡。她穿好衣服，拆了礼物，鼓足了勇气出门见詹姆斯。她和他一起去了校长办公室，极不情愿地讲述了发生的一切，以及斯内普做的事情。邓布利多只是微笑着点了点头，而詹姆斯几乎忍不了了。他又变回了那个恶作剧之王，而莉莉简直想照着他的脑袋来一巴掌。邓布利多向詹姆斯保证，他会让斯内普为他的行为付出代价；他又祝福他们享受即将开始的圣诞晚宴。  
二人走出房间，前往礼堂，而詹姆斯又露出了那种傻乎乎的笑容。莉莉看着他，就想给答应了他出去玩的自己一个耳光，但她毕竟别无选择。至少她变回了人形，也很感激他在过去的两天对她的照顾。她做了个深呼吸，下定决心接受事实，看事情会如何发展。  
詹姆斯看着她，第一次开了口：“那么，明天早上十点怎么样？”  
莉莉看着他，吓了一大跳：“什么？”她立刻想到了那个交易，就调整了一下神情，“这么快！”因为某种原因，她感觉很是紧张。  
“为什么？你明天很忙吗？”詹姆斯扬起了眉毛。  
“不——不，”她目视前方，“明天挺好的。”  
“很好。”詹姆斯微微一笑。  
他们返回礼堂的一路上几乎毫无波澜——除了见到洛丽丝夫人。洛丽丝夫人的腿上绑了绷带，她用怪异的眼神凝视着莉莉。二人一起来到了格兰芬多餐桌；另外三位掠夺者已经到了，正满怀期待地盯着眼前的金色盘子。食物的香气近乎让莉莉难以承受，她的胃又一次呻吟了起来。男孩们听到声音哈哈大笑，莉莉感觉自己的脸微微红了。西里斯则用复杂的表情看着她。  
“你欠我一顿晚餐呢，伊万斯。”过了一会儿，他才高傲地说道。  
“我没欠你什么。”莉莉飞快地说，“食物就在那儿，等着需要的人拿。”  
詹姆斯的笑声充满了欣赏的意味，但看到西里斯警告的神情，他又没了声。这时邓布利多走进了礼堂，身后跟着一个不情不愿、面带愠色的斯内普，他脸色阴沉地朝格兰芬多餐桌看了一眼。詹姆斯和西里斯对斯内普回以庄重的目光，而莉莉选择对他视而不见。  
邓布利多来到教师的高桌，简单地说：“宴会现在开始。”  
各式各样的食物立刻出现在桌子上，带着甜滋滋的气息，让人直流口水。学生们心怀感恩，几乎将自己埋进了食物堆里。莉莉这才意识到自己到底有多么饿，就把每样东西都拿了两份。  
詹姆斯想到接下来的事，一下子乐了。一切看上去都好极了。  
礼堂的另一端，一个笨手笨脚的斯莱特林学生将餐盘中的食物翻倒在了他身边的另一个学生身上——另一个学生偏偏刚好是斯内普。  
詹姆斯又露出了大大的笑容。  
是啊，真的棒极了。他快乐地想着。


End file.
